


High Definition

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Teasing, cutest boyfriends, dat ass, handjob, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean starts doing chores. Marco is confused. He decides to run an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Definition

When Marco began telling Jean how well he took his cock, he discovered a need he never knew he had. The gentle strokes to the back, the sweet kisses, and the compliments on the perfect flush of his skin had Jean speedily hooked into a constant need for Marco's approval. It started with acquiescence in the bedroom, Jean bending with ease (sometimes literally) to Marco's requests, but it wasn't long until everyday tasks were an opportunity to be seized, another chance at a compliment or an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Marco was dumbfounded by the behavior at first: in the seven months they had been dating, he never knew Jean to eagerly go along with his requests, or at least without voicing his own first. This was especially true when it came to more domestic tasks; Jean tended to try and shirk his responsibilities, passing them off with a quick kiss on the forehead and the promise that he would make it up later. All of a sudden, the unfulfilled promises ground to an abrupt halt, and Jean began taking on his own chores without complaint, soon taking over Marco’s as well. At first, Marco liked to think it was a sign of Jean taking their relationship more seriously and realizing the need to share the household burdens. However, once he noticed the gleam in his boyfriend's eyes every time a new task was delegated to him, Marco began to suspect that something else was the culprit, and he was determined to find out what it was.

One Sunday afternoon, he decided to test his theory.

“Jean!” Marco called. “Can you come here a minute?”

“Be right out!” Jean yelled from the kitchen, just finishing with the soup he was preparing for late lunch. He ambled towards Marco, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Jean,” Marco began, putting on a thoughtful face. “I think we need to clean the floor in the front hallway. We’ve been trekking snow and salt stains in for weeks now and I’m starting to worry that it might damage something if we let it sit there too much longer.”

“I’ll get right to it,” Jean grinned, catching the unspoken request and heading for the supply closet. “Soup needs to sit a while anyway.” Marco smiled and clasped his hands together in thanks, keenly noting the special way his boyfriend’s face lit up when he did so.

While Jean cleaned the floor, Marco made sure to hover nearby to observe him, busying himself with innocuous tasks so Jean wouldn’t get suspicious. However, he couldn’t help his wandering eyes — Jean’s ass was stuck in the air while he scrubbed, straining against his tight jeans and bouncing up and down as his arms moved back and forth.

In an uncharacteristically bold move that surprised himself, Marco swiftly bent down and gave his butt a smack, hands gripping the muscle just a moment too long before pulling away with a devious grin.

“Marco!” Jean yelped, a soapy hand flying to soothe the unexpected sting. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Well, you did set yourself up for it a little,” Marco admitted, a blush rising to the tips of his ears and cheeks. “What was I supposed to do?”

Jean stood, the rag in his hand dropping to the floor with a wet plop.

“You planned this, didn’t you.”

Marco said nothing, face deepening to a dark pink.

“I’ll give you a setup, you insatiable little—” Jean cut himself off as he lunged at Marco, tackling him to the couch and kissing him deeply. The freckled boy moaned in surprise, his lips giving easily to Jean’s probing tongue as his hands moved around Jean’s waist, pressing teasingly into the soft skin. However, the allure of his denim-clad ass was far too strong: Marco couldn’t resist teasing him with another resounding smack.

“Damn it, Marco, hands off,” Jean growled, grabbing both of Marco’s wrists in one hand and holding them together. Marco used the angle to rub their crotches together, prompting a brittle moan from Jean and the subsequent loosening of the tight grip on his wrists. He immediately used the opportunity to pull the back of Jean's shirt up, exposing the smooth skin and running his hand up his spine. Jean shivered and shoved his tongue deeper into Marco's mouth, hands clumsily shoving his shirt up his chest.

Panting heavily, they decided to pause to fully remove their shirts, sleeves tangling in their haste. Looking down on Marco's bare chest, Jean could see every freckle he loved to trace when they drifted off together, chest to chest. His gaze began to fog over with affection, the cant of his hips slowing as he waded through memories.

A sharp pain brought him back to the present. Marco had latched onto his nipple, his sharp teeth making Jean flinch despite soothing the sting with his tongue afterwards. Jean growled and bucked his hips down, reminded of the friction he was craving as Marco snuck a few fingers into Jean's waistband, relishing the electric feeling of skin on skin. Jean leaned back into the touch, making room between them for him to run a hand over the hard length in Marco's pants. Marco’s confident facade flickered at Jean’s attention, his brows knitting together as he fought the urge to rut into the offered hand.

All of a sudden, Marco was struck with a brilliant idea. Trying to school his features, he slowly slipped a hand underneath the couch, fingers grasping until he found what he was looking for. He made eye contact with Jean, and before the other boy could process what was going on, he bound Jean’s hands tightly behind him, the material just thick enough to not cut into his wrists.

"HDMI cable," Marco grinned, mouthing at Jean's neck. "Now you're just going to have to hold still while I work on that tight ass of yours..." He growled playfully and flipped Jean over onto his stomach, yanking his pants and boxers down without warning. Jean gasped as the chilly air of the apartment hit his bare skin, but he quickly stilled as a warm, wet sensation began to probe at the exposed pucker of his ass.

There's quite possibly nothing Marco enjoyed more than eating Jean out. Every time, his boyfriend managed to surprise him with a different reaction; sometimes he was feisty and fought for Marco's attention, other times he went boneless without as much as a peep of protest. Tonight, however, was the first time Marco saw him this surprised and vocal, mewling and keening with every move Marco made. The freckled boy decided to add a finger, the blunt pressure sending a jolt through Jean as it slipped past his entrance.

"Please, Marco..." Jean moaned, his back curving as Marco hit the right spot over and over.

"Please Marco what?" Marco taunted from behind, his tongue slipping down to lick a stripe up Jean's balls. "Do you want more?"

"Yes Marco please god it feels so good," Jean whined, pinpricks of light appearing in the corners of his eyes as Marco jabbed the bundle of nerves.

"Oh Jean, you're being so good for me, how could I not do what you ask?" said Marco, pressing a soft kiss to the small of Jean's back. He slipped a small tube of lube from the back pocket of his jeans (having prepared for every outcome of his experiment) and lightly drizzled some on the fingers not buried in Jean's ass. He lightly prodded his middle finger at the tight ring of muscle, remarking how Jean swallowed it up with the added lube. The freckled boy huffed a laugh, the air blowing over Jean's exposed hole.

Marco slowly began to scissor his fingers, his tongue prodding what it could reach. Jean thrashed and squirmed beneath him, kept in place by the cable around his wrists as Marco slowly opened him up, taking his sweet time just for the sake of seeing the pink flush creep down Jean's back. Marco decided this was as good a time as any to pay Jean's neglected cock some attention. Jean gave a second jolt when he felt a set of fingers around his length, thumb lazily rubbing the precum around the head as the rest of the fingers slowly stroked the shaft. He was pretty sure there might be tears running down his face or drool in the corner of his mouth, but for now he didn’t care. All he wanted was more of Marco. He thrust his hips into the touch, desperate for the friction Marco so willingly offered.

Marco eased his grip and laughed, the sound traveling through Jean's body from his ass.

"What are you trying to tell me, Jean?" he said, fingers crooking and massaging his prostate. The motion caused stars to break out in Jean's vision as he absently rutted into Marco's hand.

"M-Marco... I want..."

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you want," Marco murmured. The next thing Jean registered was the sound of a packet ripping and the blissful sensation of Marco's hard length up his ass. He hissed in pain, not having been as prepared as Marco usually insisted on.

"Ssh, Jean, just relax," Marco whispered, stroking down his spine as he finished seating himself. Jean groaned into the couch cushions, shoving his ass in the air in what he hoped was a show of resilience.

"I'm already relaxed, you tease, fuck me," he grunted through gritted teeth, head tilted awkwardly to the side to try and see the boy behind him.

Marco waited a moment to make sure Jean had adjusted before slowly pulling out and slamming home, ripping a shout from the boy under him. Marco smirked and repeated the motion, hands going to Jean's hips to angle himself even deeper.

"That's it, Jean, you're doing so well," said Marco, brushing a hand up Jean's bound arms. Jean moaned at the sensation, skin prickling from low circulation.

"Marco... I want to see you," Jean stuttered blindly, more precum leaking from his cock with each thrust of Marco's hips.  

"Anything for you," Marco grinned, pulling out and yanking Jean upwards by the cable around his wrists. The other boy gasped, the blood rushing from his head as he crashed against Marco's torso, and he twisted his body the best he could to catch the other boy's lips. Their mouths met in a needy moan, Jean biting at Marco's lips until they parted for Jean to slip his tongue in. Marco sneakily lined up his cock and thrust back inside Jean with a grunt, his other hand going to Jean's cock to start jerking him off in earnest. Having been on the receiving end of many handjobs from Marco Bodt, Jean knew he wouldn't last long.

"Jesus, Marco, I can’t keep going," he groaned, fists clenching between their bodies. Marco smirked and latched his mouth onto the outer shell of Jean's ear, twisting his wrist and dragging his thumb over the head of his cock.

"Let go," Marco rumbled, and Jean came all over his hand with a quiet shout. A few more thrusts was all it took for Marco to follow him over the edge, thrusting in deep and pulling Jean's body to him as he emptied his load.

Jean fell to the couch shortly afterwards, unable to sustain the upright position on such wobbly legs, and Marco right after him. The freckled boy eased out of Jean, making quick work of the used condom and the cable binding Jean's wrists. He was dismayed to see that it had left a mark, raw and red where Jean had struggled against it.

"I almost forgot I had hands..." Jean groaned, flexing his wrists experimentally. He puffed out a sigh upon finding the shiny red marks, gingerly running his fingers over them.

"Guess we got a little carried away, huh," he smiled, flopping bonelessly to the couch.

Marco laughed, tossing the back couch cushions to the floor as he curled up next to his exhausted boyfriend. He picked up an abused wrist gently, kissing all the way around the red marks.

"As long as you liked it, nothing else matters," he smiled, kissing Jean on the nose.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a real life experience of mine... suffice to say it didn't go quite as well as Jean and Marco's Sunday fun, but it makes for a great story to tell, especially considering that I do computer science when I'm not writing smut.


End file.
